


Like a Desert Needs Rain

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Desert AU, F/M, Fluff, Free! - Freeform, Free! Eternal Summer, NSFW, Rule 63, Splash Free, dancer nagisa, end credit AU, fem!Nagisa, free! iwatobi swim club, guard rei, just being sure to cover the bases, mentions of momoai, mentions of rintori - Freeform, non con trigger warning for safety, prince Rin, reigisa - Freeform, reigisa fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa Hazuki, a former street rat turned dancer, is given a job mandated by the royal palace. As one of the youngest and best dancers under the tutelage of the sweet Salome, she was hand picked to fulfill the job the middle-aged Salome had as a teenager -- the "concubine' of the crown prince. Nagisa's duty was put out in front of her -- pleasure the prince every night and in turn she had a gorgeous palace chamber to live in, food to eat, and lavish clothes. She was to fulfill her duty until the prince found a suitable princess to wed. <br/>Nagisa thought that her life was in order -- a roof over her head, food in her stomach -- that was until she realized what she was missing -- love. </p><p>And that just so happened to be found in a certain palace guard. </p><p>A fem!Nagisa x Rei prompt request from my tumblr, platinumfail.tumblr.com!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Desert Needs Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm really excited to unveil this AU to you! My favorite AU of all time is the desert AU in Free! and I cannot get enough of it. Here's what you basically need to know: 
> 
> I put a trigger warning on here just in case -- there is no graphic rape, but I wanted to completely safe when rating this. I'd rather list a trigger that's not there than not list one when it is there!
> 
> Rin is the crown prince of the Desert Kingdom as he is in the end credit AU, Rei is a guard, Nagisa's a dancer, etc. I was able to add in some rintori and momoai, so I was very pleased about that! 
> 
> Please enjoy, and I'm sorry that I took a few days to get this up here! I did a lot of editing to make sure it was perfect for you guys. 
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!  
> <3,   
> Kayla

            Dry desert air filtered through the steamy room; there was no light save for the moon and a candle burning on a lavish desk. There was barely enough light to make out two figures, but the strained moans and sighs could be heard by just stepping into the room. Silk curtains surrounded the walls of the large chamber, gold lavishly presented on the walls as well, reflecting off the marble floor. It wasn’t a surprise to see such fanciful things in the son of the Sultan’s room.

            Slim hands slid up into the royal prince’s hair, the burgundy locks curling almost artistically around thin fingers, the prince’s thin lips latched to the neck of the blonde girl in front of him, her magenta eyes closed in concentration. The prince nipped her neck before pushing back her thin veil, revealing her face fully to him, the face he’s seen several times, either below him or above him. Her small stomach contracted with each small breath she took, the slim muscles she possessed being a result as a dancer and entertainer for the prince.

            She felt herself be yanked down harshly on the prince’s chest, her fingers slipping out of his fragrant hair, being flipped over on the pile of pillows, pulling the prince closer with her veil that she draped over his shoulders, kissing the prince’s collarbone while he quickly did away with the female’s long skirt made of thin fabric, throwing the jeweled belt that attached to it in a forgotten corner of the room. She barely had time to breathe when he slipped inside her, making her wince.

            They had been involved in this dance for several months now, so it was nothing new to the dancer – she was adjusted to his girth and size, since this occurred almost every night when the prince was in the kingdom and not at royal meetings. She let out a small hiss, looking away as the prince pounded into her. She swallowed and began to move her hips like she does when she dances, trying to pleasure the prince the best she could.

            She owed the prince a lot – she was a young teenager on the street that was abandoned. She was starved and her blonde hair was dingy, her skin dirty and rough. She was taken in by a harem and taught how to dance. She was fed and taken care of, moving her way up to being one of the best dancers. The name given to her was Nagisa, since she moved like the waves in the ocean that would lap up on the seashore. Nagisa was thrilled to be with other dancers, them all comforting each other and teaching each other new dance moves each chance they got. She was the youngest and protected very well. One day, the head of the harem, a sweet middle aged woman named Salome, who taught Nagisa everything she knew, announced that she would be taking Nagisa to the royal palace.

            Salome was the Sultan’s dancer back when he was just a prince, and their escapade ended when he found his wife and got married. The Sultan now wanted his son, Rin, to have the same experience that he had. It was simple, really – using a woman for one’s own selfish pleasure, exclusively. There were several limitations on who could be the prince’s own toy. She had to be either his age or a year younger, and be a virgin. Nagisa was exactly one year younger than Rin, and she was a virgin, since she didn’t work with the other dancers Salome housed due to her “young” age – she could not engage in sexual activity for profit until she turned 18, which was in about two years.

            She was the best dancer out of Salome’s group of women, and the Sultan wanted his son’s girl to have learned from Salome – Salome was strict with how she taught her girls, but was sure to provide love and a comfortable living space.

            Nagisa was shipped off to the palace the next day, unable to believe the gorgeous splendor of the place. Nagisa was a little street rat – her whole life she had grown up in the streets, having to steal food from the market and use tattered cloth for clothes. When Salome found her and took her in, Nagisa vowed she would do anything to make the woman proud – and what a better way to make Salome proud than by being the prince’s personal dancer, just as she was all those years ago.

            Nagisa was given a room on the far west side of the palace – it wasn’t much, but it was still gorgeous and comfortable. She was fed well, like the rest of the palace staff, and was able to cleanse herself with clean water and fragrant perfumes. Every night, Nagisa would be called to Rin’s chambers to pleasure him, and each night she fulfilled her duty. At first she was extremely nervous, but she quickly got into it, since Rin was very fast moving and didn’t take her pleasure into consideration. Nagisa didn’t expect the prince to do so anyway, since there was no affection to be held there. She was merely there to pleasure the prince, plain and simple. She knew that she would never have a lover besides the prince, since she was considered “dirty” for not being a virgin out of wedlock. She wanted to live up the years she got to be the source of pleasure for the prince until he was required to find a princess. She enjoyed being the prince’s source for pleasure – she was important, and she couldn’t complain. Several young women in the kingdom would die to be in her position. The prince was absolutely breath taking – he was very easy on the eyes. She enjoyed her job – she didn’t know anything else.

            Nagisa was brought back to the situation when she moved her hips much faster, able to read the prince’s body easily now. He was nearing completion, and Nagisa could feel herself begin to heave her chest up and down in bliss – just about 5 more thrusts, and she’d come. She grasped tighter around the prince, throwing her head back, excited to get the first orgasm she had ever achieved with the prince, only to be disappointed when the prince finished and yanked himself out of her.

            She cleared her throat and quickly stood up, feeling the prince’s cum slide down her slim legs as she stepped back into her skirt and put her hip scarf on, adjusting her veil before putting on her top, her bare breasts now covered. The prince looked at her with burgundy eyes, blinking.

            “That’s it for tonight, Nagisa. You can leave now.”

            Nagisa nodded before bowing low to the floor, clearing her throat, swallowing harshly.

            “Thank you, your highness.”

\--

            Nagisa left the prince’s chambers quietly, the hallways of the palace being silent and dark after everyone went to bed. She bit her bottom lip as she began the long trek to the west side of the palace. She hated walking back – it was dark and she never knew what would jump out at her. Of course, she knew the palace was heavily protected, but she still wondered about what could happen. She swallowed and continued to walk turning the corner to the hall she resided in when she collided into something warm and firm.

            “Ah!” She exclaimed, nearly falling over before warm hands kept her steady.

            “Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going…”

            Nagisa whipped her head up to look at the owner of the deep and gentle voice, feeling the wind be knocked out of her lungs when her magenta eyes met the gorgeous gleam of lavender. He was tall and had dark navy blue hair with glasses attached to a small silver chain. His body was slim and lean, his chest and abdomen bare as he wore a short purple, black, gold, and white long sleeved vest. She could immediately tell he was a palace guard. She cleared her throat and bit her bottom lip harshly. She hoped that the darkness helped hide her blushed cheeks.

            “It’s okay!” Nagisa exclaimed quickly, nearly ready to jump out of her skin. Why had she never seen him before? He was so…beautiful. “Why are you out so late?”

            “I could ask the same of you.” He cleverly retorted, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

            Nagisa smirked. Feisty.

            “But I asked you first.” She smiled, watching his lavender eyes roll.

            “I’m a guard. It’s my job to patrol this hallway at night.” He sighed, crossing his arms.

            “Oh…I live in this hall. How come I’ve never seen you?” Nagisa raised an eyebrow, letting out a silent giggle when she saw him get frustrated with all her questions.

            “I just arrived yesterday. I came here to serve the Sultan. Why are you here?” He pursed his lips.

            “That’s for me to know and you to find out…if you’re up for it.” Nagisa purred, watching the male get blushed and look away quickly. “What’s your name?” She played with her slim fingers as she watched the handsome male fidget just a bit.

            “Rei.” He coolly stated, looking away from the female.

            “I’m Nagisa…it’s nice to meet you.”

            “Wish I could say the same…” He rudely whipped, causing Nagisa’s heart to skip beats. He was a challenge.

            “Wanna walk me to my room, Rei?” Nagisa stood closer to the male, seeing his blush spread to the tops of his ears.

            “I suppose I have to, since I patrol this hallway. At least I can see where you reside so I know which door to avoid.” Rei smirked, enjoying the banter with the female.

            “Aw.” Nagisa giggled, leading Rei to the door on the far left, it at the very end of the long hall. “I stay here.”

            “Very well. Goodnight, Nagisa.” He nodded curtly before turning and continuing his patrol, leaving Nagisa to watch him walk away.

            She walked into her chamber and shut the door behind her, quickly going over to the sink in the room to wash the prince off of her. She looked in the mirror and pulled off her clothes, staring at her bare body. She had several hickies and trademark bite marks. She usually wore them with pride, but tonight she felt a bit different.

            “What would Rei think if he knew what I really was…?” Nagisa breathed to herself, gently grasping a cloth to wash off with, her hands a bit shaky.

            She never had any regrets about pleasuring the prince – it was her job, and love had nothing to do with it. She knew she wasn’t supposed to feel love when the prince thrust himself into her, and she didn’t feel it. She put the cloth between her legs, making sure she got all the traces of the prince off of her. She didn’t wear his markings with pride now. She wanted them gone.

            She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but this handsome palace guard intrigued her…and she wanted more of him.

\--

            The next day, Nagisa didn’t see Rei at all during the morning, afternoon, and early evening hours. She assumed that he was only a night guard and did guard work on the outside perimeter of the palace during the day. She was a bit disappointed – she wanted to see him. He probably looked even more attractive in direct light.

            Nagisa spent her day as she usually did – filling her jug with water and going back to her room, practicing her dance moves before inevitably going to the prince’s chambers once night fell. She would make stops at the palace kitchen and chat up the cooks and servants, who loved to have her around.

            Nagisa was frustrated, to put it lightly. Why the hell was she so attracted to Rei? There were plenty of attractive male servants in the palace that showed interest in her. Of course, they knew that they could never act on their desires since she was only around to provide the prince with pleasure. Rei was different. Nagisa found herself scowling whenever she thought of the prince. She used to just bite her lip when thinking about what she and the prince were going to get into at night, but now she was beginning to dread it. It was becoming a chore…all because of this chance run-in she had with Rei.

            It was now a few minutes before she would make her way to the prince’s chambers, and Nagisa was placing her veil on her head. She looked herself over in the mirror and decided to make her way to the prince’s chambers, since she didn’t want to be late. She didn’t want to be kept later than usual. She bit her lip and looked outside her door to see if Rei was out there. She prayed to God that he wasn’t – she didn’t want to explain what she was going out to do.

            He was nowhere to be seen.

            Nagisa took a steadying breath and hurried out of the hall, headed toward the prince’s chambers on the other side of the palace. She was sure to keep quiet as she entered the main hall.

            “Hey.”

            Nagisa nearly fell over her own two feet when a voice called out to her, making her heart skip beats. There was no mistaking that voice.

            “Hey, do you hear me?”

            Nagisa quickly turned around to face Rei, biting her bottom lip. Sure, when she’s wanted to see him all day, he doesn’t show, but when she doesn’t want to see him, he’s all over the place! She took a steadying breath and licked her lips, knowing that they were dry.

            “Oh, hello Rei!” Nagisa painted a quick smile on her face, one of her hands going behind her to scratch the back of her neck in nervousness. She tried to avoid eye contact with him.

            “What are you doing out here so late?” He raised an eyebrow, studying the girl closely. Why was she so startled?

            “O-oh, um…uh…well, the prince called me to his chambers.” Nagisa sighed, crossing her arms.

            “Hm…is that why you were out late last night as well?” Rei questioned, tilting his head.

            “Yeah. Um…I need to get there right now, if you don’t mind…” Nagisa bit her lip harshly, not wanting to be late.

            “I’ll walk you there.” Rei blurted, clearing his throat, “I’ll walk you to the prince’s chambers…it’s dark.”

            Nagisa nodded thankfully and walked side-by-side with Rei, enjoying the warmth his body radiated. She blushed and looked away, trying to keep a cool head.

            “What do you do in the prince’s chambers this late?” Rei questioned innocently, looking straight ahead, a hard stare settling.

            “O-oh…um…I just help him with personal matters. We’re really…close. So he spends this time…utilizing me to cope with his stress.” Nagisa hesitated, sure to put it in a way that didn’t sound like what it actually was.

            “Hm…”

            Rei seemed to buy it.

            They were in front of the prince’s chambers now, and Nagisa smiled softly to Rei, thankful that he walked her all the way over to the door.

            “Thank you, Rei.” Nagisa bowed softly, seeing Rei look away, obviously blushed.

            “It’s no issue.” He sighed, “It’s my job…to make sure I know where everyone is in the castle.”

            Nagisa giggled behind her small hand and rolled her eyes.

            “Whatever you say, Rei…”

            She left the stuttering mess that was the guard outside of the prince’s door, sure to hear his footsteps walking away before entering the prince’s room fully. She couldn’t afford to have Rei listen to what goes on in this room.

\--

            Nagisa was just not into it tonight. She laid back and touched the prince’s body, but lacked the finesse she usually had. She was a bit sloppy. Her mind was elsewhere, and the prince could tell. He wasn’t very happy, but he kept it to himself. As long as Nagisa kept her hips moving and was wet for him, he didn’t need much else.

            Nagisa let out a small whine when the prince touched her small breasts, them easily able to fit in his hands. She bit her bottom lip as he touched them, his sharp teeth piercing her collarbone, causing her to let out a squeak. She spread her legs out, revealing her wet center to the prince, unable to stand the teasing he was giving her on her chest.

            She figured that the prince noticed that she wasn’t fully into it…and he was probably just trying to make sure she wouldn’t be bone dry when he thrusted in – that wouldn’t be fun for either of them. She knew the prince cared somewhat, but it was all sexual passion. Nothing more than a heated fuck and run.          

            Rin looked at Nagisa’s half lidded eyes and quickly yanked her up from underneath him on the bed. She could tell that the prince didn’t want her to be the bottom tonight, so she happily straddled him. She knew that she was more likely to get small mind blowing bouts of pleasure when she was on top – no orgasms, but at least she got little twinges.

            She winced when he grasped her hips harshly, suddenly pushing himself into her, causing her to let out a resigned groan. She just wanted this over with. She did enjoy the small bits of pleasure she got, but she just wanted to get the prince to completion and sneak back to her room and clean herself off.

            It didn’t take long.

\--

            Nagisa bowed low to the ground once again to her prince, sloppily putting her clothes back on before exiting his chamber, making sure the pads of her feet were quiet as they hit the marble floor.

            “Nagisa.” A deep voice called out to her, causing her heart to drop to the floor.

            Oh no…it was one thing last night when Rei saw her. She had caught her breath and was able to get her head screwed back on by the time she ran into him. She was still sticky between her legs, and she clamped them together in awkwardness, looking at the ground.

            “H-hey, Rei!” She exclaimed, her voice cracking softly.

            The male was quiet, observing the female in the cold moonlight. Her hair was mused, her cheeks flushed, her chest heaving in an effort to catch her breath. Her lips were pinker than usual and a bit swollen, her eyes just a bit unfocused. She looked like a mess. His eyes trailed down her body to see that her skirt was on backwards, not to mention her legs were crossed awkwardly as she stood.

            This was as much as a confirmation as Rei could get.

            He knew that Nagisa was someone special in the palace. She wasn’t a servant, she wasn’t a guard, and she certainly wasn’t a member of the royal family. When he saw Nagisa going to the prince’s room, he got a sick feeling in his stomach about what exactly Nagisa’s duty is in the palace. He knew she was a dancer, but not like this. He bit his bottom lip while he looked at the slim girl in pain, clearing his throat. He waited loyally outside the prince’s chambers for Nagisa to exit. He had a feeling by the way she nearly jumped out of her skin last night that she was scared to walk alone.

            But he had also stayed outside the prince’s room to try and confirm what he thought. He didn’t want to be right. He didn’t want to think that Nagisa was only kept around to pleasure the prince and get thrown back into her room to wait for the next night. He hadn’t known her long…but he knew she deserved at least a little better. Poor thing…

            He knew he was right when he heard the sharp inhale of breath that Nagisa nearly shrieked while inside the prince’s chambers. Rei put a hand over his mouth when he heard – she sounded like she was taken by surprise, or hurt. He relaxed a bit more when he heard her breathless moans, but he could tell that she was forced to keep her voice down – the moans weren’t exactly genuine.

            The more Rei stared at her, the more he knew. Nagisa provided sexual pleasure to the prince, no more, no less. Rei could tell just by looking into her wet magenta eyes that she didn’t know anything else. Did she even know…love?

            “Nagisa…” He breathed, watching her eyes bubble up with tears.

            She could tell that in that instant, he knew. He knew exactly what she was doing in there. She turned away from him, ready to run. He must’ve looked at her like she was a filthy sin-ridden girl. She didn’t know why Rei’s opinion would matter to her so much, but she couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes any longer.

            “I…I’m sorry!” She exclaimed, bolting off towards the west hall, Rei hot on her trail. He gently grasped her arm and pulled her back into his chest, biting his lip.

            “Hey…hey…” Rei breathed, feeling the slim girl collapse into his chest, heaving out small sobs.

            “I know…I know, I’m so filthy!” She cursed, biting her bottom lip as it wriggled, “I…I was taken off the streets…given a place to live…and…and…”

            “Shh.” Rei patted Nagisa’s back, grasping her hand softly; “I’ll walk you back to your room. You don’t have to explain anything to me.”

            In that moment, Nagisa knew that Rei had her heart, fully and completely.

\--

            A few nights had passed since Rei found out exactly what Nagisa does at night, and Nagisa was trying to stomp down her emotions. She found herself daydreaming about Rei whenever she got the chance, and trying to think of his beautiful smile while she was pushing herself up and down Rin’s cock. It helped her get through a lot.

            The biggest rule that Rin had for Nagisa pleasuring him was that she wouldn’t pleasure anyone else, or kiss him. He didn’t want his lips to be made “filthy” by her lips. Nagisa always followed both of those rules religiously. She never kissed Rin, and now, she definitely didn’t want to.

            The first time Rin edged her to cumming was within the first few days of her job. She had never felt something like that rising in her, and she felt the inhuman urge to slam her lips upon his thin ones. She faltered from doing so, feeling completely empty when the prince finished and discarded her almost immediately.

            Nagisa couldn’t help but think of Rei all day. She thought about him when she was in her chamber, when she was out and about in the palace, and she always had the vision of his sweet and understanding face those nights that she’d rather be swapping funny stories with Rei rather than allowing the prince to use her body for sexual pleasure.

            This was the first night in about two months that Rin would not be in his chambers at night. He was visiting the Ocean Kingdom a few miles away, and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow evening. Nagisa couldn’t wipe the grin off of her face when she ran up to Rei and told him the good news a few hours prior.

            He promised her that he’d meet her at her chambers…he figured it would be all right, since she did live in the hall he patrolled. Plus, all they did was sit on the floor and talk about funny things they witnessed during the day. Rei would never be able to describe the joy he felt when hearing Nagisa’s sweet laugh. He loved how her button nose would crinkle up and her magenta eyes would squint with mirth.

            It was around midnight when Rei knocked softly on Nagisa’s door, hearing her footsteps quickly running up to let Rei into her room.

            “Hey…” He smiled softly, swallowing awkwardly when he handed Nagisa a desert rose he picked while on perimeter patrol that day.

            He knew how sappy it looked…giving Nagisa a desert rose. But as soon as he saw the rich magenta color of the rose, it instantly reminded him of Nagisa’s beautiful eyes. Nagisa gasped softly when she took it from Rei’s nimble fingers, a smile unable to be wiped off of her face.

            “R-Rei…thank you…”

            Nagisa had never been given a flower before. She didn’t even know that was a common practice. She blushed as she stepped aside to let Rei in, looking at her toes. She watched him blush even harder as he sat down on the pile of pillows on Nagisa’s floor, watching her with loving lavender eyes.

            Rei didn’t know why the dancer had stolen his heart. He was a very prim and proper man. He came from a nobility family, and was always ranked the top of his class. He was a brilliant mind, and he was expected to marry a girl of equal nobility. It all went out the door when he met Nagisa. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but the girl made him feel things he had never felt before. He knew how sappy that sounded, and normally he’d turn his nose up at something that was basically the opposite of beauty, but he couldn’t find the disgust in himself to do so.

            Nagisa put the rose on her bedside table, walking over and sitting across from Rei, biting her bottom lip.

            “How was your day, Rei?” Nagisa questioned, excitedly leaning forward to hear what the man had to say.

            “Well…” Rei swallowed awkwardly, blushing heavily, “I did perimeter patrol as usual. I saw a desert rose while I was outside the north wall. It…it reminded me of the color of your eyes…so I picked it.” Rei breathed, unable to even look the dancer in the eyes.

            That was maybe the most pathetic thing he had ever said. Nagisa had never experienced romance before, let alone love. He had no idea how she would react. He looked up slowly to see Nagisa’s hands on her blushing cheeks, shaking her head.

            “Oh, Rei…you’re so sweet…” Nagisa breathed, quickly sitting closer to the man, slowly allowing her head to fall on his shoulder.

            Rei loved when Nagisa did that. As they would talk, she would always sit a bit closer before being right at his side, her perfumed blonde hair cascading over his shoulder as they talked and giggled. He shakily placed a hand over hers, looking away.

            “I…I like you a lot, Nagisa.” He confessed, unable to even fathom looking Nagisa in the eye.

            He probably just blew it. Nagisa would be so overwhelmed, right? She wasn’t used to this kind of stuff, and he was just drowning her in it. He just couldn’t control himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, silence filling the chamber for a few minutes before a small sob hiccupped to fill the void.

            “N-Nagisa?” Rei panicked, quickly turning his head to see the girl with tears dripping down her blushed cheeks.

            “R-Rei…” She sniffled, rubbing her eyes, “Rei…I…I like you a lot too!” She exclaimed, hugging him tightly around his neck, her chest pressing into his.

            Rei closed his eyes in bliss, loving the feel of her warm body against his. He rubbed her back as she sniffled, squeezing even tighter.

            “I…” Nagisa bit her lip, wondering if she should confess to Rei what she felt. She looked to the side before taking a deep breath, letting go of Rei before sitting across from him.

            “Y-You’re beautiful, Nagisa.” Rei blurted, unable to keep his mouth shut.

            Nagisa felt her heart jumpstart, and she confirmed to herself that she had to tell Rei exactly how she felt.

            “Rei, you…you make me feel like I’m actually…alive. W-when I’m with the prince…I don’t…feel anything. I don’t even…um…o-orgasm…” Nagisa whispered the last part, seeing Rei’s cheeks basically catch on fire.

            “Y-you don’t?” Rei gasped in surprise, biting his lip.

            “N-no…” Nagisa sighed under her breath, “I’m just there for his needs. At first I would go in and actually kind of enjoy his touches and the small jolts of pleasure he would give me…but…” Nagisa swallowed dryly, “I met you…and…I don’t enjoy it anymore. Of course, I must continue to pleasure the prince…that’s my job. It’ll be my job until the prince marries his princess.”

            Rei listened to the blonde, leaning forward in fascination. He couldn’t wait until Nagisa could be free.

            “But…when I’m with the prince now…I don’t even think of him while we…do stuff. I think of your smiling face…” Nagisa hid her face in her hands, “I know how disgusting that is, but-“

            “Nagisa…” Rei breathed, quickly taking both of her small hands into his, keeping them warm, “No, that’s not disgusting at all…”

            “I…I want to be with you, Rei!” Nagisa exclaimed, tears building up in her eyes once more, “I want to give you pleasure…”

            Rei’s heart stopped. Time froze. He stared at Nagisa in complete shock. Nagisa could be killed for even uttering that. He knew that it was against the rules for the prince’s concubine. She would have to stay “pure” for the prince, so he would have dominance. Rei watched Nagisa’s face slowly fall, her obviously distraught about letting that slip.

            “I…I’m so sorry…I shouldn’t…” Nagisa was grasping for straws, knowing that Rei was definitely going to leave her now. Why would she say that? You can’t just say you want to pleasure a man when you’re a dancer for the prince!

            “It’s okay…I…” Rei swallowed, knowing that his head could be chopped off for whispering this, “I want to pleasure you…as well.”

            Nagisa and Rei’s eyes met in an electrifying glance, unable to be torn away. Nagisa sat closer to Rei, putting her hand on his gorgeous face, feeling his high cheekbones and refined jaw. She closed her eyes, a small smile grazing her lips.

            “Rei…I’m not allowed to kiss the prince…” Nagisa breathed, watching Rei’s lavender irises be revealed to her once he opened his eyes.

            “Why?” Rei managed to choke out, perplexed. That just logically didn’t make any sense…wasn’t the first step to physical intimacy a kiss?

            “The prince doesn’t want my…mouth on his. I’ve…never been kissed on the lips before. I suppose that’s the only part of me that is pure…” Nagisa looked to the side before looking into Rei’s eyes, taking a steadying breath. “Which…is why I would like you to be my first kiss…”

            Rei couldn’t believe his ears. First the prince wouldn’t allow Nagisa to lose herself in pleasure, and now the prince wouldn’t let her at least kiss him? He put a hand in her hair, taking another raspy breath.

            “I’ve…I’ve never kissed anyone either.” He confessed, shrugging his shoulders.

            “Then we’re in the same boat…” Nagisa ran a hand through her hair, looking away as a nervous giggle escaped her lips.

            The two leaned closer to each other, their eyes slowly closing as they allowed their faces to close the gap between them. Then, it happened. Their lips impacted, and it was a shock to the two at first. They were sloppy, their lips opening and closing awkwardly, a tongue timidly pushing out to lick the other’s lips before retreating. Nagisa found herself kissing Rei’s bottom lip, licking it slightly. She shakily grasped part of Rei’s vest as she kissed him, her eyes still closed.

            They eventually parted, and Nagisa allowed her lips to kiss Rei’s neck a few times before releasing the breath she was holding. Rei looked at her with blissful eyes. It wasn’t the most…beautiful looking thing in the world, and it wasn’t exactly good, but he loved the intimacy he was able to achieve with Nagisa. They took each other’s first kisses. Rei couldn’t get any giddier than he was.

            “I-I’m sorry that I’m a bad kisser…” Nagisa blushed, swallowing harshly.

            “We’ll work on it…” Rei smiled, kissing Nagisa’s cheek lovingly.

            Nagisa put a hand on Rei’s cheek, her magenta eyes becoming lidded as she bit her lip.

            “I will pleasure you…completely and fully one day, Rei. I don’t care what the prince wants anymore. I want to give you what you want. I want to give you even more pleasure than the prince gets.” Nagisa swore, opening her eyes up more to sternly look Rei in the eye.

            “N-Nagisa…”

            “I…I want to pleasure you the way you should be!” Nagisa exclaimed, unable to stop her rambling, “I want to go slow with you…and feel all of you. I don’t want to slide off of you in a hurry and leave you behind after you finish. I want to stay in your arms. I want you to like being in my arms. I want to feel every inch of you, Rei…” Nagisa bit her bottom lip as she looked down, swallowing harshly.

            Rei stared at the girl in front of him with wide eyes. Holy…Nagisa was truly meaning what she was saying. She was genuine. He could tell that for the first time in the dancer’s life, she actually wanted to give pleasure to someone. Not out of an obligation, or because it was her job. She wanted to give pleasure to someone she liked. Willingly.

            “Nagisa…I love you.” Rei cracked, unable to tear his heart away. “I love you.”

            “I want to show you how much I love you, Rei…” Nagisa begged, nodding her head in agreement, unable to believe that they were both blubbering messes, tears sliding down their cheeks.

            “I want to show you how much I love you, Nagisa…but…” Rei swallowed as he ran a hand through Nagisa’s hair, “if we get caught…we’ll be executed by the prince.”

            Nagisa closed her eyes solemnly. She knew that was a potential outcome. She would probably be stoned to death, or hung. She didn’t even want to imagine Rei’s fate. She wiped her nose with her sleeve, blinking away the tears.

            “I…I know. But…I’m willing to put it all on the line…for at least one night in your arms. Just one night where I can feel every single inch of you…and know every inch of you.” Nagisa shivered, feeling Rei’s hands slide to her waist slowly, taking his time.

            “I want to feel you, Nagisa…” Rei’s lips slowly made contact with Nagisa’s throat, loving the way she shuddered in appreciation. “I want to kiss over every single mark the prince has made…replace all of it.”

            Nagisa shivered and buried her head in Rei’s chest.

            “I…I’d like that.”

\--

            The prince returned from the Ocean Kingdom promptly the next evening, and Nagisa was hurriedly trying to pull herself together before making her way to the prince’s chambers. She was madly in love with Rei – he was all she thought about. Ever since last night, she’s wanted to just lie in his arms. She felt so safe…and for once in her life, she felt wanted. She didn’t feel like a street rat. She didn’t feel like a nobody. She felt like she mattered. She never wanted to stop feeling that way.

            Nagisa bit her bottom lip as she closed her eyes to envision the night before where she slept peacefully on Rei’s chest while he kissed her forehead, rubbing her back. He was still on watch, so he had to stay awake. She was soothed by his even breathing and warm arms. It made her giddy to just think about them wrapped around her once more.

            Nagisa took pleasuring the prince now as a “sacrifice” before being able to see Rei. She would see the handsome guard right after she finished with the prince. All she had to do was just stay strong until the prince was satisfied.

            Sounded easier said than done.

            Nagisa took a steadying breath as she made her way to the prince’s chambers, Rei nowhere in sight. The two decided that they would have to be hyperaware of everything they did. They could not let anyone in the palace know of their relationship. There was no telling how the news would spread.

            The last thing Nagisa wanted was to see Rei be locked up and her head on a pike. She shivered as she quickly rushed to where Rin was.

\--

            Rin looked up when Nagisa entered his chambers, his burgundy eyes studying her carefully. There was something off about her, but he didn’t want to pry. He just wanted to satisfy himself and send her on her way.

            Rin wasn’t too jazzed about having a concubine, but he took it in stride. His father had one, so he had to have one as well. It was just natural. Rin had gone to the Ocean Kingdom to meet a young princess named Aiichiro. She was beautiful, with bright blue eyes and lavender hair. She stayed on his mind as he watched Nagisa’s blonde hair frame her slim face, it wavy around her cheekbones, ending just above her breasts.

            Rin looked down at his silk sheets. Aiichiro was a very prim and proper princess. She was shy and reserved, but Rin was intrigued. He stared Nagisa down as she looked at him with lidded magenta eyes.

            Normally he’d just yank her to him and bed her, but he refrained tonight. That princess was really something.

            Nagisa bowed low to the ground, afraid that the prince had caught wind of what she was doing with Rei. She didn’t like how the prince studied her. He could obviously tell something was off…right?

            But Nagisa knew there was something off about the prince. He wasn’t as aggressive. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

            “I don’t want to fuck you tonight.” Rin roughly said, looking away.

            Nagisa couldn’t help put allow a gasp to leave her lips. That…was unexpected. She swallowed dryly.

            “I went to the Ocean Kingdom to meet a princess that I could potentially wed.” Rin got up out of his bed, looking out the large open window in his room, seeing the sand dunes outside the palace walls. “She’s aware that I have a concubine. She has her own as well. Some ridiculous orange haired boy named Momotaro. She says he’s…adequate.”

            Nagisa didn’t know why Rin was grumbling this stuff to her, causing her to watch the handsome prince with wide eyes. She had no idea what was going to happen next.

            “The princess…is someone that I am planning on marrying.” Rin coughed, turning around to face the silent Nagisa, raising an eyebrow, “as soon as my father and her father settle the agreement. It’ll be a prosperous relationship – water from her kingdom will come to us, our trade going to them.”

            Nagisa listened attentively, still wondering why the prince was telling her all this. She figured that the prince was telling her about this since she would be directly affected – she would no longer be housed in the palace, or serve the prince.

            “I do not wish to fuck you…” Rin whispered, walking up to Nagisa, touching her cheek. “I want to…see if I can…” He cleared his throat awkwardly; “make you…orgasm…before I wed my princess. She’s had so many orgasms from that filthy orange haired boy. I just want to make sure that I can…measure up.” Rin hissed under his breath, sending Nagisa a hard stare. “Understood?”

            Nagisa’s mouth went dry. She had planned for her first orgasm to be with the sweet and handsome Rei. She shakily nodded, knowing that she didn’t have much of a choice. She licked her lips and smirked, putting on her usual façade.

            “Of course, your highness.” She allowed him to take her into his arms, roughly putting her on his bed.

            “You are still not to touch my lips with yours. I cannot have you making me filthy.” Rin spat, much more short tempered.

            He obviously didn’t really want to pleasure his concubine – it was an effort he truly didn’t want to take…but he’d do it for his future princess.

\--

            Nagisa’s breathing began to pick up as Rin thrusted into her, extremely deep and angled. Rin didn’t look Nagisa in the eye, and she didn’t look at him either. They both had their hearts in different places. Rin huffed as he continued to edge Nagisa, knowing he was doing something right by hearing her muffled whimpers and breathless begging.

            “M-More…” Nagisa cracked, beginning to shake, her toes curling.

            Normally, Rin would’ve glared at the girl for speaking, but he decided to follow her one mild request. At least he knew he was succeeding in his goal. He held himself up with his strong arms, thrusting quickly into Nagisa, feeling her clutch around him, and squeezing him for all he was worth. He quickly released, letting out a hiss.

            “ _A-Ai_ …” He breathed, his eyes closed, cheeks bright red.

            Nagisa bit her lip as she felt herself come to completion, extremely lucky that Rin’s eyes were closed, since she mouthed a silent “ _Rei!_ ”

            Rin quickly rolled off of the girl, standing up to go and wash off almost immediately. He felt dirty. This was definitely the last night he’d be bedding Nagisa. He looked over at her, seeing that she was in a daze.

            “That will do. You may leave now. You’re relieved of your duty…I do not wish to have you here at night anymore.”

            Nagisa bowed low to the ground before quickly placing her clothes back on and leaving the prince’s large room, going back to her room where Rei would be waiting. Her legs were shaky, almost like jello, as she walked. The pleasure was immense. She had no idea that was what it felt like to…be pleasured. She was happy that she was able to keep her eyes closed tight, able to imagine Rei being the one slamming into her and making her legs quiver.

            “Nagisa…”

            Nagisa looked over to see Rei smiling by her door, quickly running up to him and placing a small kiss on his lips.

            “Rei!” She exclaimed quietly, still shaking.

            “W-why are you shaking?” Rei asked, confused.

            Nagisa was usually quite composed after nights with the prince. She would come back and jump into his arms, of course, but she never shook or seemed completely dazed.

            “Th-the prince…he…he found a princess!” She exclaimed, slamming her lips passionately on Rei’s with the good news.

            Rei’s lavender eyes widened when Nagisa kissed him, extremely pleased with the news. This was all just too good to be true.

            “R-really?” He asked, breathless.

            “Yes! Princess Aiichiro of the Ocean Kingdom!” Nagisa giggled, excitedly holding back squeals as Rei picked her up and walked into her room, shutting the door behind him.

            “Is that why you’re shaking?” He smiled, placing Nagisa down on her bed, his eyes lighting up.

            “U-um…” Nagisa closed her eyes in shame, looking away.

            “N-Nagisa?” Rei stammered, confused as to why Nagisa quickly looked away from him.

            “R-Rei…the p-prince…he…” She swallowed harshly, “he practiced on me…he said that Princess Aiichiro had her own dancer, his name was Momotaro or something…and he wanted to see if…he could pleasure a woman before he bedded the princess.”

            Rei felt his heart clutch in disappointment, bowing his head.

            “Oh…did…he succeed?” Rei breathed, touching Nagisa’s smooth face as she nodded, biting her lip.

            “Yes…but…” Nagisa blushed heavily as she looked at Rei, “I was thinking of you the whole time. I was lucky the prince didn’t open his eyes while I came…I mouthed your name.”

            Rei turned a bright shade of red, looking away. He couldn’t help but feel proud that Nagisa thought of him the whole time. He cleared his throat as he nodded, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

            “The prince also said that tonight was my last night…I’m relieved of my duty.” Nagisa breathed, balling her hands into Rei’s vest, tears pricking at her eyes, “I’m free, Rei…”

            Rei couldn’t describe the elation he felt as he laid Nagisa down and quickly kissed her lips, running a slim hand through her hair. Finally…Nagisa could be his. All his. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss as Nagisa tried to keep from smiling, making the kiss just a bit sloppy. Rei could feel the tears leaking down Nagisa’s face, quickly unlatching their lips to wipe them with his smooth hands.

            “Don’t cry, Nagisa…” Rei sobbed, shaking his head as tears fell.

            “R-Rei…” Nagisa hiccupped, shaking her head, “Rei, I love you.”

            “I love you too, Nagisa…” Rei breathed into her ear, kissing the shell. “I always will.”

\--

            Nagisa let out a small laugh as she felt Rei’s bare skin against hers, their sweat sweetly mixing as they moved fluidly. Nagisa was on cloud nine with Rei – he made her feel absolutely amazing as he touched her body, excited that he would now be the only one to ever leave little marks on it.

            He kissed Nagisa’s cheek, nuzzling his nose into her neck afterward, exhausted. They lay there for a few minutes with each other, panting and just taking in each other’s faces. Nagisa couldn’t help but beam as she pushed Rei’s wet navy blue hair out of his lavender eyes, his cheeks flushed.

            It had been a few months since the prince renounced Nagisa from her role, and she was now living back at Salome’s harem as a “retired” dancer. It was a comfortable life. Rei would come to see her after all of his palace shifts, and whenever he got a night off, he’d immediately be at Salome’s to spend time with Nagisa.

            Nagisa ran slim fingers through Rei’s damp hair, not wanting to separate from Rei for anything. He patted her back and kissed her forehead, looking down at his world. He watched her breathing even out, obviously sound asleep. His eyes softened and he placed a sweet kiss to her temple, taking a deep breath.

            He needed her like a desert needed rain…and he never wanted to let go. He smiled when knowing that he would never have to let go – at least, that’s what the tiny ring on Nagisa’s left ring finger told him.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this with the rintori perspective, with Ai having Momo as her dancer, and what happened with them when Ai was given to Rin as his princess. I'm not sure yet, but if I get enough requests, I may just write it! <3
> 
> As for the reason Ai had her own "dancer" for pleasure is because in my desert AU, I decided to let the royalty get away with a lot -- the royals are given these individuals to curb sexual desire and prepare them for their future husband or wife. It's frowned upon for a peasant or anyone under the rank of prince or princess to have a "concubine" of sorts, so it's a privilege given strictly to the royals. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this!<3


End file.
